1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for addressing bad (defective) pixels of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and particularly, to a method of compensating for the bad pixels of an LCD device, which is capable of removing a bright point from the LCD panel by attaching a photosensitive black resin and then hardening the black resin by the light from the bright point.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device generally denotes a transmissive type flat-panel display device, which is being broadly used in various electric devices such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, etc. The LCD devices can extensively be used owing to their compact construction, light weight, and low power-consumption characteristics, and to their superior ability to display images. In addition, as digital TVs, TVs with high qualities for images, TVs mounted on a wall, and the like, are in increasing demand, researches for large LCD devices capable of being applied to TVs are actively being conducted.
In general, the types of LCDs may depend on methods for operating liquid crystal molecules. In recent times, active matrix thin film transistor (TFT) LCDs are often used in view of their fast reaction speed and rare ghosts.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a TFT LCD panel 1 according to a related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the TFT LCD panel 1 includes a plurality of gate lines and data lines which are arranged vertically and horizontally to thus define a plurality of pixels. A switching device, namely, a TFT 7 is arranged within each pixel. When a scan signal is inputted through the gate line 3, the TFT 7 is switched to thus apply a signal inputted through the data line 5 to a liquid crystal layer 9. In the drawing, reference numeral 11 denotes a storage capacitor which maintains an inputted data signal until the next scan signal is applied.
The structure of the LCD panel 1 having such construction will now be explained with reference to the sectional view shown in FIG. 2. Here, one pixel of the plurality of pixels is shown in the drawing.
As shown in FIG. 2, a gate electrode 24 formed of a metal is formed on a lower substrate 20 which is formed of a transparent insulating material such as glass. A gate insulating layer 22 is deposited on the entire lower substrate 20 on which the gate electrode 24 is formed. A semiconductor layer 26 is formed on the gate insulating layer 22. Source/drain electrodes 28 formed of a metal are formed on the semiconductor layer 26. A passivation layer 32 is formed on the source/drain electrodes 28. A pixel electrode 30 which is formed of a metal such as Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) is formed on the passivation layer 32. Here, the pixel electrode 30 is electrically connected to the drain electrode 28 via a contact hole formed in the passivation layer 32.
The LCD device having such construction is completely fabricated by undergoing a testing process. The testing process is typically performed by being divided into an appearance test and a lighting test. The lighting test is performed such that a test signal is applied to the fabricated LCD device to test (detect) whether there are any bad (defective) pixels in the LCD device. If a gate line or data line is inferior, pixels formed on the corresponding line become inferior or defective. Also, if a TFT formed on a pixel is inferior, the corresponding pixel also become inferior.
In general, the LCD device having inferior pixels is discarded as inferior products. If a series of pixels formed along a gate line or data line are inferior, it is preferable to discard the LCD device. However, it is wasteful to discard the LCD device in case that the small number of pixels are inferior.